Who am I?
by lizzyswan
Summary: Edward is a huge player, and when Bella admits that she likes him, she becomes friendless. When high school ends, she thinks shes seen the last of him. Well, of course, she's wrong.
1. Chapter 1

1. Me. Bella Swan.

Hi.

My name is Bella swan.

I'm 17 years old.

I have long brown hair.

I have boring dark brown eyes.

Long story short, I'm plain.

Slightly worse than average.

I'm not the most popular kid in school.

But I do have a lot of friends.

But I'm not in the group which hangs with the players.

You know.

The boys who date different girls each week.

Namely, Edward Cullen.

He's like, the biggest player this world has ever seen.

He has a new girl hanging around his neck every day.

And kissing isn't everything he does, if you know what I mean.

But let's not get into that.

It gets messy if you try to get too many details.

And I try not to get on the bad side of anyone.

It could be deadly.

His motto is "do 'em and drop 'em".

Gross, right?

I think so.

You'd think that we'd all know what he's like by now.

You should know that you'll never stay more than one day.

No one ever does.

It happens to everyone.

But no.

It doesn't work that way.

Each girl who he asks thinks he's changed his ways.

That she alone is worthy of him.

That she has tamed the ultimate player, Edward Cullen.

But it just doesn't work that way.

But, I guess, you can't really blame them.

A girl can dream, can't she?

One look at his face and you're lucky if you even remember your own name.

They don't stand a chance.

And I say them for a reason.

Me and my friends have sworn off him.

That's what got me friends.

It's what keeps us together.

We've seen how it happens.

Each girl who dates him leaves all her friends for him.

She'd sell her soul for a couple extra minutes with him.

Well, anyway, that fact that we've sworn off him is the only reason we're all friends.

But you can't just make your own clique.

'Friends' isn't really the right word, really.

It just holds us together, but it's better than no friends, right?

**Chapter 2: Truth or Dare?**


	2. Chapter 2

2. Truth or Dare?

"Truth or dare, Bella?"

I had a bad feeling about this.

"Truth".

"So, Bella, who do you like?

Remember, you can't lie! We'd know if you did!"

Uh-oh.

This was not good.

Truth or dare isn't exactly my kind of game, but hey!

I was at some one's sleepover.

It wasn't mine.

Someone had invited me.

Who was I to say I didn't like their game?

I was just lucky they invited me.

I'm just Bella Swan.

The girl with the plain face.

I couldn't lie, because of the lie detector right next to me.

I don't really know how they got one, and I'm not sure if I want to know.

The problem was, I didn't want to answer, 'cause, I had done the unthinkable.

Think you know what it is?

Yep, you guess it.

I had fallen for Edward Cullen.

It's not like I wanted to or anything.

But they wouldn't understand.

I knew they wouldn't.

They never did.

"Edward Cullen" I sighed.

I braced myself for the fireworks.

I understood what reaction would come from this response.

Needless to say, everyone gasped, and started to yell at me.

I had broken the oath.

The oath that kept us together as a group.

The only question now was what would happen now.

I didn't know exactly how they would react.

Their kindness extended that I could stay the night, as long as I didn't talk to anyone.

Might sound cold to you, but they had been debating on kicking me out into the night.

It was better than what I had expected.

The next morning I was kicked out.

The next day was as bad.

If not worse.

No one had even looked at me when I was walking down the street.

It seemed that everyone had found out.

Gossip like this didn't stay a secret for very long.

It's what I expected.

I thought I had some real friends, but I guess not.

I was so not looking forward to Monday.

High school just became the new hell.

**Chapter 3: What did I ever do to deserve This?**


	3. Chapter 3

3. What did I ever do to deserve This?

Classes weren't that bad.

I guess.

I could pretend everything was OK.

For the most bit.

I could throw away the hate notes.

But they kept coming.

Every time i threw one away, two more came.

No matter how many i threw out, more kept coming.

Like I said, it wasn't that bad.

But I was dreading lunch.

It'd be must worse than classes.

It would be a nightmare.

But only this time, I couldn't wake up.

And I was one class away from it.

How did time pass by so quickly?

Was it possible that even time was against me, too?

What had I ever done to time?

I couldn't concentrate on anything.

Good thing no teacher had asked me to answer any questions.

At least, I didn't think they did.

Like I said, I couldn't concentrate.

Damn you Edward Cullen.

I hate you.

You didn't settle for everyone wanting you/ wanting to be you.

You just had to ruin my life.

You had to just look so good, just when I needed to stay away from you.

You had to steal my heart, just when I was starting to fit in.

I'll never forgive you for the rest of my life.

"Miss Swan?

Don't you want to go to lunch?

The bell rang already, you know."

Oops.

Guess my time is up.

Time to face the crowd.

No point in dragging it out longer than it needed to be.

I would need to eat lunch, after all.

I quickly walked in, late.

I could feel every one's eyes on the back of my head as I got my lunch.

Everyone knew now.

Friday I was that shy girl, Bella Swan.

Now I was Bella Swan, that loser.

That backstabber.

That friendless loser.

Just because of a crush.

I wish I could go back in time.

To stop myself from joining the clique.

To stop myself from going to that sleepover.

To stop myself from playing truth or dare.

To stop myself from saying "truth".

Stupid life-ruining lie-detector.

**Chapter 4: Yeah, who cares what they think?**


	4. Chapter 4

4. Yeah, who cares what they think?

It's been a week since then.

One horrible week.

I've gotten used to everyone ignoring me.

But the snubbing still hurts.

You can't ignore everything.

Everyone has a desire to be happy.

To receive praise.

And to have friends.

But that was impossible for me now.

It wouldn't work that way for me anymore.

Nothing normal would.

Everyone seemed to be against me.

Even people I didn't know.

But maybe I was just being paranoid.

I sure hope so.

That would be ridiculous.

Right?

I couldn't count on anything anymore.

So maybe the whole world was against me now.

Who cares?

Me.

But there wasn't anything i could do about it.

I wish there was.

But there wasn't.

So I just need to get on with my life.

Try to get a new try for college.

People there wouldn't know me and my crime.

That was if I go to college.

It wasn't very likely.

You see, my parents aren't going to help me.

They used to beat me when I was a kid.

They were 'punishments' for the things that I did wrong.

Which happened often.

I tried to tell people.

But no one would listen.

Even when I showed them the bruises.

They brushed it off on my clumsiness.

People couldn't believe that my parents could do something so wrong.

My father was a person of notice.

And my mother seemed to the perfect wife for him.

Most people thought I was spoiled.

That I told people that my parents beat me because I wanted attention.

End of story.

I was punished for that of course.

They only reason I survived that night was the fact that people would notice if I went missing.

But then I found a solution.

I got myself legally emancipated.

And then I cut off all communication wit them.

And I was smart enough to figure out that they wouldn't help me.

It didn't take a genius to see that.

But I probably didn't have enough money to put myself through college.

For even one year.

Never mind four.

And I would need to buy books.

And food.

And a place to live.

I was barely scraping by.

And I was going to a public high school.

So college was out of the question.

On a happier note, I was becoming more...

I honestly don't know how to describe it.

I didn't care what people thought of me, so I was breaking out more.

If you know what I mean.

I didn't hold back anymore.

I didn't care what was popular.

I didn't care what was cool.

It was stupid, so why bother?  
No one cared what I did anymore.

So why try to please them, when they so obviously won't forgive me that easily?

So I wouldn't try anymore.

Simple.

**Chapter 5: Graduation**


	5. Chapter 5

5. Graduation

Well, it's been over a year since then.

I can't believe it took so long for just a year to pass.

One long year.

Since I lost all my friends.

They still haven't forgiven me.

Big surprise.

Since I fell for Edward Cullen.

I still hate (and love) him.

He ruined my life.

Stupid, hot, player.

And I couldn't be happier to leave high school.

Who wouldn't be happy?

I don't think anyone has ever been happier to leave high school.

Really.

I don't think anyone else has.

Most people would be looking forward to graduation.

I was.

Some were getting jobs over the summer.

I hope I will be, too.

Others were looking forward to college next year.

Not me.

But most were just excited for summer break.

Not me.

I didn't know what I was going to do after I graduated.

I couldn't go to college.

I needed a job.

I needed money.

But what job would take a girl like me?

And it would need to be a job that could support me.

I was barely an adult.

Just out of high school.

I didn't have a college degree.

Never would.

I didn't even try to apply.

It would just have made me sadder.

And it was hard for me to get sadder.

I mean, look at what happened to me.

There was no way that I could qualify for a scholarship.

So, honestly, I had no idea what to do.

The only thing I was good at was going unnoticed.

Oh, and I learned some things because of my parents.

I had some self-defense back then.

I also learned how to fight.

I had learned, by experience, how to keep quiet.

I, strangely enough, knew how to avoid motion detectors, security cameras and stuff like that.

I know that might seem strange.

It even sounded strange to my own ears.

But actually, my parents really did hate me.

They had all that stuff all around my room.

To keep me from getting out.

And to keep me from getting to the other rooms in the house.

But there was no way that those skills would help me get a job.

There was no job that would need me to have those skills.

Or was there?

**Chapter 6: My new job**


	6. Chapter 6

6. My new job

It's been awhile since I left high school.

I still look plain.

I don't think I've changed much.

Physically, that is.

I'm not shy anymore.

Well, the rest, there aren't words to describe how much I've changed.

I never thought this would be what I'd become.

I thought I'd be something nice.

Like a writer.

Or working in a cubical somewhere in a tall building.

Something normal.

Something boring.

Something to support me, but just that.

Now I can have anything I want.

Except real friends.

There is honor among thieves, but not trust.

Figure out what I am by now?

Yep.

That's right.

I'm a thief.

I had my reasons.

And it turns out I'm a natural at it.

Who knew?

Certainly not me.

I don't love my job, but it is fun.

I only steal from the rich.

Stealing from the poor is boring.

No security.

No real prize.

No fun.

Also, it makes you feel bad for it after.

And the last thing I need is to go on a guilt trip.

So not fun.

I would know.

Stealing is fun.

The rush.

The excitement.

The adrenaline rush.

And, of course, the prize after.

I have a number of priceless paintings, jewels and some mini-statues.

If you aren't one, you might not have thought of it.

But trying to escape a high security building lugging a statue bigger than you is not easy.

You'd get caught.

And that would not be good.

Jail isn't a fun place to be.

But I wouldn't know.

I've never gone to jail.

I'm too good at my job for that.

But I've heard that isn't a nice place to be.

I've gotten better at my job since I started.

I'm seriously in shape.

I need to be.

I'm fast, strong, silent and slippery.

I never get caught.

They don't notice something is gone until the next day.

I mostly steal at night.

Less security.

And night guards aren't as observant as others.

I live in a nice apartment, in a nice neighborhood.

Something I could never dream of before I became a thief.

I probably have the highest security in the country.

I design my own.

So no one can get into my stuff.

Most of the stuff I steal I sell, but if someone broke into my apartment, they'd have enough evidence to put me into jail for life.

And I really don't want to go to jail.

Who would?

**Chapter 7: Hope**


	7. Chapter 7

7. Hope

Tonight was a special night.

A very special night.

I didn't tell anyone what I was doing.

For two reasons.

One, because there is no trust in thieves.

They might try to tip someone off.

Or try to steal it before me.

But that's not likely.

No one's that crazy.

Two, because it was insanely ridiculous what I was about to do.

Really ridiculous.

If I told anyone, they would of just tried to talk me out of it.

Or lock me up.

But I wasn't going to be talked out of this.

I knew it was insane.

But that was just part of the fun.

And I liked this kind of fun.

I had been famous before, because of all the things I had stolen over the years.

But after this, everyone would know my name.

But not my real name.

I didn't leave my name at the crime scene.

That would be like going to the police office and handing out your hands.

No, there was another name I went by.

I left a calling card at all my crime scenes.

A silk scarf of a particular shade of blue.

Alice blue.

Quite pretty.

It's my favorite shade of blue.

People called me Alice.

Not my name.

But it's still a nice name.

At least they don't call me cupcake.

I did meet someone who was the cupcake thief.

No, he did not steal cupcakes.

He liked to eat.

And he left cupcake crumbs at the crime scenes.

Ha ha, real funny.

So, in my backpack, I had a silk scarf.

Plus some other things.

I liked a challenge, but I wasn't crazy.

Honestly, I'm not.

Seriously.

I was going to steal a diamond tonight.

A blue diamond to be exact.

I know that's been done before.

It's been done by me before.

Been there, done that.

But there would be something different about this one.

It would be in highest security.

If you haven't figured it out yet, you're probably just normal.

If you have, you're probably right.

Yes.

Tonight, I was going to steal the Hope Diamond.

Some people wouldn't understand what the significance of those words.

The Hope Diamond is the largest blue diamond in the world.

Like, ever.

Really.

Cool right?

But that's not the only thing.

It's owned by the U.S. government.

So, that's why it would be in so high security.

I was going to be prepared.

I would not get caught.

I refuse to be that careless.

Even to make one mistake would land me in court.

Charged with a federal case.

I would be in for life.

And that would be if they never found out about the other stuff I've stolen.

They'd probably kill me.

Probably.

But I'd rather not find out.

I might be crazy.

Some people think so.

But I don't.

But if I am crazy, at least I'm not that crazy.

Really.

I'm not.

I don't have a death wish.

If I did, I'd be dead by now.

But I'm not dead.

And I'm not crazy.

**Chapter 8: Crime**


	8. Chapter 8

8. Crime

The first thing you need to do before going off to steal something is to go to the bathroom.

Seriously.

Most people would be surprised by how many criminals are caught in the bathroom.

About 7 each month.

The second thing is to re-check your bag to make sure you have everything you need.

This I did after I went to the bathroom.

Blue scarf?

Check.

Computer screen cleaner?

Check.

Hair spray?

Check.

Clay?

Check.

Ice pack?

Check.

Cloth-covered fold-able board?

Check.

Heat-resistant blanket?

Check.

Lazar pointer?

Check.

Water bottle?

Check.

Hair dye?

Check.

Make-up mini kit?

Check.

Fake glasses?

Check.

Police outfit?

Check.

Fake ID?

Check.

Gun?

Check.

Knives?

Check.

Gum?

Check.

Metal gloves?

Check.

Regular gloves?

Check.

Awesomely large sunglasses?

Check.

Tasers?

Check.

Alright.

I have everything.

Most of those things most criminals don't have, but I like to come prepared.

Some were for getting passed security.

Some were to disguise myself.

Some were to protect me.

And some were for personal comfort.

I checked my outfit to make sure I wasn't still wearing my PJ's.

It did happen before.

But luckily, I caught myself before I walked out of my house.

But now I was wearing black, tight, form fitting pants and a long-sleeve shirt.

I had on black gloves.

My shoes were a special brand that I made myself.

They were black, flexible and had built-in mufflers.

I had my hair up in a ski cap.

Go time.

Once I was inside, the first test was the security cameras.

If you use a laser pointer for fifteen seconds, the screen will go blank for about ten seconds.

Someone will notice a person walking across a screen, but if the screen goes blank for only a little while, no one will give it a second thought.

Next, I had to fool the motion detectors.

The way that works is that the detector sends out signals, and they will bounce off anything between the sensors.

The soft fleece on the board will absorb the signals.

Problem solved.

The heat sensors were fooled by a heat resistant blanket and the clay.

If you cool the clay with an ice pack, the temperature of the clay will mask heat waves.

Once I got to the case where the diamond was kept, I noticed a manual lock on it.

Silly, old fashioned trick.

If you hold a bottle of computer screen cleaner spray upside down, it turns into a spray able form of ice.

Then you use a rock to break the lock.

The rock alone would not break the lock.

Then I saw it.

The Hope Diamond.

As soon as I got out of the danger zone, I put on my disguise.

When I came out of the closest, I was Vanessa Van Loss.

I had black hair.

Vanessa wore way too much make-up, and had big thick dorky glasses.

Vanessa walked down the street towards my apartment, with the diamond in her bag.

This was my greatest accomplishment ever.

No one could see my smirk in the twilight sky.

**Chapter 9: Selling**


	9. Chapter 9

9. Selling

"Hey, Emmett, when can I meet you?"

"Hey Alice. How about the Red Rose, at nine?"

"Nine, at the Red Rose? OK, see you there."

"Good."

Emmett was the one I went to when I needed to sell something.

The only one.

I tried to keep as little contacts as possible.

Less way for someone to rat you out that way.

Emmett bought my stuff, and then sold it to others.

Who I didn't know.

Who didn't know me?

Personally, that is.

Tonight I had some gems to sell.

But I was not selling the Hope Diamond now.

I wanted to keep that gem for awhile.

It was my greatest accomplishment.

Also, the government would be looking for it for awhile.

Less people would want to buy something they would need to hide.

What's the point of buying a gem like that and having to hide it?

People would pay less for it.

But Emmett would probably guess that it was me who stole it.

No one else would have been good enough to get in, get it, and get out without getting caught.

He'd probably try to get me to sell it anyway.

But I wasn't going to cave in.

I never did anything like that.

The only problem with dealing with Emmett is that I would need to get dressed up.

Red Rose was an exclusive club, I would get in anyway, but Emmett would expect me to get dressed up for this.

After all, I had to meet the expectations.

I couldn't go to a club like that dressed in jeans.

But I wish I could.

Speaking of which, I needed to get ready now.

I walked upstairs to my huge closet.

I decided on a tight, short red dress.

It wasn't my style, but it would do.

As I walked out of my house I noticed the newspaper.

It was on my front step.

I liked to get a newspaper to see if they put me in the headline.

Most often I stole something, they did.

Kinda fun to see your name in the headlines.

Even if it was for something bad.

Some lines stood out.

"Alice steals again?"

"The Hope Diamond has disappeared from its case without a trace!"

"Experts are at a loss."

"The government refuses to give information on the subject, but rumor has it that an Alice blue silk scarf has been found at the crime scene."

I smiled at the headlines.

They were true.

I had stolen it.

They would be trying to figure it out for at least a month.

After all, this was the U.S. government, after all.

But I was too good to leave any trace of how I had done it.

The media would be having a field day when it was confirmed that it was the Alice thief that did it.

It was so fun to see the headlines.

"Alice strikes again!" was a popular one.

"How did she do it?" was another one they used when they were sure it was me, not a faker.

I was still smiling as I walked to my car.

As I walked from my car to the club, I noticed the guards, Sam and Paul.

They were big, heavy men.

More than enough to stop someone who didn't belong from getting in.

You see, at this club, there was no line.

You were either in, or you were out.

You had to be up high on the rank of criminals to come here.

I was good enough to be here.

I nodded to the men.

"Hello, boys."

"Hello Alice."

They recognized me by my voice and face.

Here, I was well known.

I was one of the few who did not have to show an ID to get in.

Which was all very well, because people knew me by Alice.

It was easier than telling them my name.

Safer.

I walked past the main part of the club, not bothering to look left or right.

It wasn't where I was going.

I already knew what was happening.

So why waste time looking at what I knew already?

The people would all stare and gasp.

They always did.

I had been here often enough to figure that out by now.

And that was before I stole the Hope Diamond.

It would be fun to see their expressions, but I had business.

Stuff to do.

Places to go.

People to see.

Gems to sell.

"Emmett."

"Alice."

"I heard you stole the Hope Diamond."

I smiled.

Word sure got out fast.

He was disappointed that I wouldn't sell it yet, but he soon forgot about it when he saw what I had to sell.

I had a golden necklace with ruby pendants every inch or so.

I had a platinum necklace inlaid with huge emeralds.

And I had a silver ring with a single black diamond.

Pretty good haul if you ask me.

I couldn't carry too much, or it would show.

And I couldn't risk that.

After he had paid me, I went home.

I had no desire to dance at the club.

Very little people did.

Most people went to sell, like I did.

When I got home, I had to make a very important phone call.

One that I had been putting off.

But it needed to be done.

I grabbed my cell, and dialed the number out of memory.

I didn't keep a contact list.

It would be very bad if someone found that list.

I listened to the ringing, half hopping that he wouldn't pick up.

But he did.

Of course.

He always did.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jasper. It's Alice. I need a favor."

**Chapter 10: Risk**


	10. Chapter 10

10. Risk

"What is it, Alice?"

"There's a document I need."

"You're the only one who can help me."

"Again?"

He sighed.

"OK, Alice, I'll help you."

Give me the details."

Jasper works at the FBI.

Undercover.

He helped others when they wanted something in the FBI building.

This wasn't the first time I had come to him.

I don't know if it would be my last.

That's right.

I'm going to steal from the FBI.

This was an even bigger risk than stealing from the U.S. government.

It would be even higher security.

If I was caught there, it would be the end.

I'd be in jail for life.

Maximum security.

That was if they didn't kill me first.

I would be freaking over it for weeks.

After Jasper gave me the best way to get in, after I told him what I wanted, I would need to make some plans.

Big plans.

The most important plans of my life.

But, in general, the basic idea of the plans would be the same.

The same as all the others.

Get in.

Get past security.

Get the (insert what you're stealing).

Get out.

Quickly.

That's basically it.

But the detailed stuff was more complex.

Find the easiest, quickest way in.

Figure out where the security is before security finds you.

Because when you're in the FBI building, you can't claim that you are just a lost tourist.

They won't buy that story.

The ones who make others follow the rules are often the biggest rule-breakers.

So, the place you're most likely to get killed at is either the FBI building or somewhere in the national government's many buildings.

It's sad.

It's stupid.

It's true.

Jasper would help me.

To some extent.

But when I was inside, getting the document, I would be all alone.

With nothing to help me but myself and what I brought with me.

And you can't put Jasper inside a bag and take him with you.

I haven't tried, but you know, he's bigger than me, and...

Well, you get the idea.

I had no one but myself to help me.

It had always been that way.

Even before I became a thief.

I always had to fend for myself.

It's the way it's always been.

It's the way it always will be.

For me, at least.

-3 weeks later-

OK.

I was ready.

It was almost time.

I would go tonight.

Jasper told me where everything is.

I had everything ready.

I was so nervous.

I tried to ignore the jitters in my stomach.

But it didn't work.

I couldn't concentrate.

I couldn't read.

I couldn't go over my plans again.

I couldn't even practice my fighting.

I finally settled for watching the TV.

Not that I really saw it.

I wasn't paying attention.

I kept looking at the clock every 10 seconds.

After what felt like four days, it was finally 9 o'clock.

Now or never.

Now.

I grabbed my bag, and headed out the door.

I put up my security, without even thinking about it.

It was automatic.

I walked away from my home without a second glance.

It was time.

**Chapter 11: Complications**


	11. Chapter 11

11. Complications

I was almost there.

Only a couple more turns and hallways, and I would be there.

And then I could get out.

I would be done.

Soon, I told myself.

Soon.

As I walked towards my goal, I had an uneasy feeling.

Not a good one.

Not a 'This is so exciting' one.

No, not one like that.

A bad one.

Something wasn't right.

But no.

I refuse to believe that.

I shook the feeling off.

Jasper wouldn't lie to me.

He knew what would happen if he forgot something.

Or if he switched sides.

I would tell others.

No one would ask him for help anymore.

Someone would tip off authorities that he was on the other side.

Our side.

He wouldn't risk his job.

His life.

I felt more confident as I reassured myself.

He wouldn't do that.

I knew he wouldn't.

He couldn't.

I had everything I needed.

I had directions.

I had my gun.

I knew where all the security was.

I even had my sunglasses.

Everything was good.

Soon I felt a cold breeze.

It sent shivers up my spine.

I looked down.

A couple feet in front of me, there was a giant hole.

Really giant.

In spite of the fact that I had almost fallen in, I relaxed.

Oh, of course.

That was it.

There was some construction going on.

Jasper had warned me about that.

But I had forgotten.

That must have been what the uneasy feeling was.

My brain was trying to remember that he had told me that.

To remind me.

Before it was too late.

That must be it.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps.

Ones that weren't security.

Ones that weren't going slowly.

Ones that weren't trying to hide themselves.

Footsteps that were running.

Footsteps that were getting louder.

Footsteps that were getting closer.

Footsteps that knew where I was.

Ones that were coming towards me.

And I was trapped.

Dammit it.

I must have set off a silent alarm.

One that Jasper had not told me about.

Maybe it was new.

There was no where to hide.

Using the instinctual 'fight or flight' method in my mind, I prepared to fight.

Good thing I brought my gun.

I was going to need it.

A man ran around the corner.

Holding a gun in his hand and a taser on his belt.

"Freeze, in the name of the law!"

He yelled.

Of course, I didn't.

I whipped out my gun and shot a couple times at him.

Maybe if I can get him to the edge of the hole, I could push him it.

He didn't seem to notice it.

For now, he seemed to be alone.

He dodged my bullets, and shot at me.

I dodged his.

And this went on for awhile.

Soon we were both out of bullets.

And neither of us had been hit.

He started to take out his taser.

Maybe if I jumped over the hole, I could escape.

He would chase me, and because he didn't see the hole, he would fall.

And I could get away.

He started to run towards me.

I turned around and looked down.

I gulped.

The hole went down at least 5 floors.

Ouch.

Well, what else could I do?

I ran towards the hole.

I jumped.

It felt exhilarating to be midair.

Temporarily weightless.

Not really, but you get the point.

That's what it felt like.

That's when I realized I liked it.

That's when I forgot about what I was doing.

That's when I forgot about my mission.

That's when I forgot about the man behind me.

That's when I forgot that I was supposed to be scared.

That's when I forgot that there was 5 floors below me.

That's when I forgot that if I fell, I would die.

That's when I forgot all about everything else.

Unfortunately, that's also when I got hit in the back with a taser.

**Chapter 12: High**


	12. Chapter 12

12. High

The next thing I knew, I was lying down.

Somewhere.

I don't know where.

On something comfortable, but I wasn't able to enjoy it.

Why?

Because of the enormous pain.

Was pain like this possible?

Apparently.

I vaguely heard words.

People talking.

People yelling.

But they were too faint to hear.

I wondered what they said.

What was it about?

I think they were talking about me.

I didn't like to hear people to talk about me.

I wonder why.

But then it changed.

I struggled to remember.

I saw myself reading a paper.

but the words were too blurry.

I couldn't read them.

The whole picture was blurry, like a TV with bad reception.

I wonder why that was.

Then I saw myself, alone, with tears falling down my face.

I was crying.

I felt a silly desire to comfort that sad girl who was me.

Then, the picture faded, as quickly as it appeared.

Then a face came into view.

A strange face, but oddly familiar.

I wanted to hate the face, but I could not.

There was something stopping me.

It was me stopping myself.

How strange.

I had the feeling that this man was bad.

That I could not possibly like him.

That I must not like him.

But I could not bring myself to hate this angel.

I could not tear my eyes away from it.

It was too beautiful.

Then, the face was replaced with a long, sheer piece of silk.

It was blue.

So pretty.

I felt a strong connection to the fabric, like it was part of me.

Part of who I am.

Who I was, as a person.

How odd.

I wonder why I had such strong feelings for something so insignificant.

The pain pulled me away from my wondering.

It hurt.

It hurt so very much.

What could make me feel so much pain?

What cruel thing would cause pain like this?

But with the pain, came realization.

I remembered who I was.

I was Bella Swan.

I was also Alice.

I remembered what I was.

A sad girl, crying in the corner.

Then a thief.

I remembered the jump.

The horrible jump.

And I remembered the face.

The face of the person I was fighting.

The accursed face.

The face I loved and loathed.

The face of Edward Cullen.

**Chapter 13: Aftermath**


	13. Chapter 13

13. Aftermath

After awhile, something changed.

I didn't know how long it had been.

I heard the murmuring again.

But this time it was louder.

I could understand some of what they were saying.

Sometimes they said my name.

Alice.

But most of the time, they said other words.

Things that confused me.

Things that scared me.

Things like,

"Five floors."

"Almost died."

"Miracle."

"Broken spine."

"Coma."

Probably won't wake up."

"Fate."

"God."

Surgeon"

And some that just seemed random.

"Home."

"Love."

"Jello."

Those things I was pretty sure weren't about me.

Pretty sure.

I hate jello.

Disgusting stuff.

I tried to talk.

Or do anything.

But I couldn't.

My mouth felt like a desert.

My lips felt like they were made of lead.

My eyelids were glued down.

My fingers were encased in stone.

It felt like a burden to even keep my heart pumping.

I felt like I was on the edge of death at every moment.

I could barely think around the pain.

And when I had brief moments of space, I was cursing Edward Cullen.

His name was mentioned.

I hate him so much.

He is the reason I am like this.

Why did I ever have to of been near him?

I didn't know what to do, though.

I couldn't do anything.

And he wasn't wherever I was.

I wonder where I am.

A hospital?

But I was caught.

Why would they save me, only to kill me later?

I would have rather just died.

Rather than being kept in this pain.

Why don't they kill me?

I wish they would.

-Later-

I don't know how long it has been.

Days?

Weeks?

Years?

Seconds?

Hours?

I have no way to tell.

The only way to tell that time had passed was that I could feel myself better.

I felt that I could open my eyes.

I tried.

They barely moved.

I kept trying.

Eventually, I got them open.

There was someone in the room.

I didn't know them.

He had blond hair and a face that looked like it should be smiling.

But it wasn't.

It had a grave expression.

It looked strange on his face.

Out of place.

He looked at me and gasped.

He called someone, but I didn't hear him.

I was tired.

As my eyelids closed, I was someone running into the room.

Soon, after a long time, the pain was going.

It was lessening.

I was happy.

I opened my eyes again.

The man was still there.

Or maybe he had come back.

There were others.

I noticed his clothing.

He was a doctor.

someone was calling him Dr. Cullen.

But this wasn't Edward.

His father, perhaps?

He didn't look old enough to be a father of someone who was my age.

But then again, I didn't look like someone who could kill you in five seconds.

But I could.

So maybe he was Edward's father.

He asked me to try to talk.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out.

He poured water down my throat.

It felt good.

But when I tried to talk, puke poured out instead of words.

Gross.

My vision became blurry.

Not again.

"I really need to take a bath."

Was my last thought before I passed out.

**Chapter 14: Recovery**


	14. Chapter 14

14. Recovery

Dr. Cullen and I became sort of like friends.

As good as you can get when one is a thief and the other is the unknowing father of a man who ruined the thief's life.

But other than that it was good.

I didn't ask him about Edward.

He didn't ask me about myself.

He helped me sit up and eat.

We quickly found out what I couldn't eat.

I really fell bad for puking on him, but it's not like I could help it.

I mean, really.

Then there was one day when he wanted me to get out of bed.

I tried.

After many tries, I finally did it.

And then I fell over.

He announced that I would make a full recovery.

What we didn't talk about was that it wouldn't be necessary to have a full recovery in jail.

I eventually found out how long the pain had been.

I had been in a coma for 8 days.

And it had been 2 weeks between the time I had woken from the coma to when I could fully communicate.

Not bad for the fall I had.

They had expected that I would die.

They thought I was dead by the time they came.

It's strange to be told that you shouldn't be alive.

It saddened me.

I tried not to think about what would happen when I was well enough to get out the hospital.

My life was basically over.

Done.

I tried not to think of it, but it came back.

At night, the nights I could sleep, I woke up in cold sweat.

I had nightmares about jail.

I fully knew what a thief was when I became one.

But I had never really considered myself as a criminal.

I was always, well, me.

It was horrible not being able to do things for myself.

Some people enjoy being babied.

Not me.

I would prefer to do things for myself.

But I couldn't.

It annoyed me when I had to call for a glass of water.

It angered me that I could barely feed myself.

It infuriated me that I was dependant on someone else.

Even if it was someone who I trusted.

I had always been alone, having to fend for myself.

No one else helped me, and that was what I was used to.

When I was 8 I had to sneak past security to get some food.

When I was 13 I had to get a job and find a home for myself.

When I was 18 I had to become a thief to put food on my plate.

I hated not being able to do things for myself.

The only thing that helped me was the fact of who I was relieving on.

Dr. Cullen was like Santa in disguise.

He felt like a father to me.

Even if he was the father of Edward.

I can't believe that this man and Edward are related.

I mean, really!

How in the world did this man wind up to have Edward as a son?

If I had a child like Edward, I would have found a way to legally throw him out the window by now.

Seriously.

I am not kidding.

Slowly, I was getting better.

There were days that I could walk around the whole hospital.

But there were days that I couldn't even get out of bed.

Dr. Cullen said that I was getting better at an amazing rate.

But he also said not to rush it.

I tried to.

I'm not very good at trying.

**Chapter 15: Suggestions**


	15. Chapter 15

15. Suggestions

It's been 3 weeks since the.

I'm fully recovered.

I can even run again.

Here I was.

No turning back.

I wanted this, I reminded myself.

I had asked to talk to the boss of FBI.

And he was about to walk in.

Here he was.

Right on time.

I explained my idea.

I wanted to be of use.

I wanted to work for the FBI.

I was clear on my intentions.

I told him I was offering this because I wanted to stay out of jail.

Nasty place.

No coffee.

Ugh.

I knew that the FBI needed more workers, and I would be paid a lot less.

Only enough for a place to live and the necessities.

Much less than the others.

Surprisingly, he agreed.

It would benefit the FBI.

He told me I was to have a partner, someone who didn't have one yet.

He told me that there was no other choice, it was either this or jail.

I agreed to it without knowing who my future partner was.

How bad could it be?

The boss took me to my partner's office.

I was starting to get nervous.

Who would it be?

The boss went in first, and after some hushed talking, he let me in.

I froze.

"Well, I'm sure you have lots to talk about."

The boss said, unaware of the tension in the room.

He closed the door, leaving me in the room, alone with my partner.

I looked into the shocked face of Agent Edward Cullen.

**Chapter 16: Awkwardness I didn't know was possible**


	16. Chapter 16

16. Awkwardness I didn't know was possible

I knew my mouth was gaping open.

I could feel the air rushing by.

But I didn't remember how to close it.

My brain wasn't functioning right at the moment.

He stuttered something like,

"Y-y-you!"

Yeah.

Me.

Thanks Sherlock for the personality check.

My sarcasm sounded great in my head.

But I wasn't sure if I opened my mouth that something would come out.

So I kept it in my head.

I really hoped he didn't drag this out.

It would be very awkward.

I suddenly remembered how to close my mouth.

I closed it.

He ran out the door, calling the boss's name.

Funny.

He acted like he was scared of me.

It should be the other way around.

I was left alone in the room.

My only coherent thought was,

"Why?"

"Why did it have to be him?"

This would be a really awkward partnership.

Like, really.

-Later-

Well, there was one comfort.

A very small one.

But a comfort nevertheless.

He didn't recognize me as Bella Swan.

I was just Alice to him.

The girl he, inadvertently, almost, killed.

He really didn't know about the hole.

He refused to have me as a partner.

I wasn't exactly thrilled, either.

But the boss still made us be partners.

I obviously wasn't happy, either.

But I wasn't as vocal about it.

I was silently cursing both Edward and the boss at the same time.

The words I used worked well for both of them.

I knew it wasn't their mothers' fault, but I couldn't help the words that came to mind.

My thought went something like this:

"I HATE THEM BOTH!!!"

And:

"WHY ME?!?!?!"

Yeah.

It was a very tense atmosphere.

I tried walking away, but they dragged me back.

Apparently I wasn't supposed to go anywhere.  
Darn it.

At least I tried.

Eventually, Edward calmed down enough to talk in real words.

They decided, because of budget costs, I would get to live in my own home.

YES!!!

I was so glad that I could live at my own home.

Usually, they would make the person live in an apartment somewhere else.

This was much easier.

I could have all my stuff, not have to buy more of what I already had.

They made me where this tracking anklet.

It was to make sure that I wouldn't run away.

It annoyed me, but at least it was water-proof.

It wasn't heavy or big, so it wouldn't be very noticeable.

Even with a pair of shorts or a skirt, it might just look like a regular anklet.

But this one was 'you-name-it'-proof.

It never came off.

And if it was ever damaged, it would send out signals, to tell the FBI.

It was impossible to hack.

No way of getting it off or damaging it without alerting the FBI.

It went against all my instincts to let them put it on me.

But now it was on.

And there was nothing that I could do about it.

But then I found something else to freak over.

Even though they were letting me stay at home, they had to make sure someone was there with me.

To keep me from running.

Someone would have to stay with me in my house.

They took me to a room.

A small, familiar face bounced up.

It smiled exuberantly at me.

The small girl opened her mouth and the voice that came out seemed for big for her.

"Hi! my name's Alice Cullen! What's yours?"

**Chapter 17: Alice(s)?**


	17. Chapter 17

17. Alice(s)?

Apparently Edward's sister didn't recognize me either.

Did forgetfulness run in the family?

Or was I really that different from high school?

But I didn't think I was that different from when I was in high school.

Maybe I wasn't important enough to be remembered.

That must be it.

The pixie was still waiting for an answer.

"Alice"

I stuttered.

"No"

She disagreed with me with surprising confidence.

"That's my name, it can't be yours."

She added, sensing my confusion.

"But it _is_ my name."

"No."

"Yes, it is."

And this went back and forth a bit.

By the time Edward came in,

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CALL YOURSELF, IT CAN BE CUPCAKE FOR ALL I CARE, BUT YOU ARE NOT ALICE! THAT'S MY NAME, AND YOU CAN NEVER, EVER, HAVE IT!"

Things were getting kind of tense in there.

Who knew pixies with short hair could yell so very loud?

Not me.

Did she have like, two voice boxes or something?

But I remember her from high school.

You know, there is a reason the candy that's sugar-in-a-tube is called a pixie stick.

Just put two and two together...

And you get a hyperactive shorty.

Though I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate the comparison.

She's a bit touchy with her height.

She's probably about five feet.

When Edward found out about Alice, he was upset too.

But the fireworks had come and gone.

He probably wanted a chick to... well, you know.

But no.

He was stuck with me, and his sister.

The boss explained.

They wanted someone who already worked for the FBI.

They also needed someone who knew Edward, and where he lived, and stuff like that.

Even they knew about Edward's little... habit...

So apparently they wanted, with lack of better words, someone who he couldn't.

Yeah, thinking about it kinda makes me sick and I don't want to puke on the pixie.

It wouldn't improve her impression of me.

I still can't believe it though.

They forced a guest on me.

So unfair.

I would pout, but my instincts stopped me.

My self-training forbade me to show emotion.

It could be deadly to show emotions during a fight.

Your facial expression gives you away.

A smile shows that you are overconfident.

A frown shows that you are unnerved.

An expression of pain shows weakness.

By instincts, I could not show emotion.

But human nature prevented me from keeping a complete poker face.

Somewhere in my head, a voice told me that it didn't matter if I showed emotion here.

But it was drowned out by the other instincts.

I was too distracted in my thoughts to register that someone was talking.

They were sending me and Alice back to my house.

I had to show her where she was to live, and then crash.

I got into my car, with her in shotgun.

I was bored with here already, and tuned out her chattering.

It seemed she had got over her fit of anger, at least, until someone called me Alice.

She refused to call me Alice, instead called me either "you" or "her".

She didn't seem to notice that I wasn't listening.

I hope I wasn't agreeing to something deadly.

Like going into the military or getting my hair done.

She already had her bags at my house when we got there.

She bounced into the guest room, like she already knew where everything in my house was or something.

This girl didn't walk.

She skipped.

She danced.

She ran (faster than you'd think).

She bounced.

She jumped.

But there was never a normal walk.

Maybe she took pride in her abnormality.

Who knows?

It's possible.

Just saying...

"Where's your make-up room?"

Her weird question pulled me from my thoughts.

She added,

"Because they forgot to put one in the guest room."

I tried to explain that most apartments didn't have a whole room for make-up.

She told me that she had one, so everyone should have one.

Scratch that.

Most _normal_ apartments don't have one.

And this girl was anything but normal.

**Chapter 18: Whatever happened to 'good morning'?**


	18. Chapter 18

18. Whatever happened to 'good morning'?

I woke up to an earthquake.

And I screamed.

Until I noticed the bouncing pixie on my bed, grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning.

And then I started yelling.

At the pixie.

Once I stopped, I looked at the clock.

It was 7 in the morning.

I asked,

"What are you doing up so early?"

And she replied,

"What are you doing, sleeping up valuable shopping time?"

When I didn't answer she screamed,

"Come on You, get up!"

And I answered back,

"Come on Pix, go back to bed."

That was a big mistake.

She didn't like being called Pix.

She didn't understand why I didn't call her Alice.

But it seemed simple to me.

If she refused to call me Alice, then I would, in turn, not call _her _Alice.

She didn't like that.

There goes my sleeping time.

She dragged me out of bed, unfazed by the threats I constantly made at her.

Did this girl have no common sense?

Or did she doubt me when I said that I had a whole room full of weapons?

Just for the record, I really do.

I need my sleep, or I get cranky.

Really cranky.

You don't wanna be near me then.

I just blow up at the littlest things.

But something gave me the feeling that this girl wouldn't, couldn't, take a hint.

But I _think _that they would be angry if I killed Alice Cullen.

So what could I do?

I got out of bed.

The girl made me get out of bed, and dress before I even ate.

She dragged me out of the house squealing,

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Yeah, right.

She added,

"You'll never regret this!"

"I already do."

I replied.

Good thing she didn't hear me.

Once we got to the mall she brought me to the biggest, most expensive store in the whole mall.

Figures.

This girl had expensive taste.

She probably would do outrageous stuff to my wardrobe.

Like buying me lingerie.

Or burning my sweatpants.

I shivered at the thought.

She pulled me to the designer's clothes.

Again, figures.

She's used to having an unlimited credit card.

Good thing I'm rich.

Apparently to live in the fast lane, you need expensive clothes that look like crap.

I mean, some of the stuff here looked really cool.

Other things I couldn't distinguish between it and junk from goodwill.

I may not be with the newest trends, but even I knew junk when I saw it.

Good thing She knew it, too.

She pulled me past the junk, right to the shoes.

Uh oh.

High heels.

I, luckily, knew how to walk in high heels.

But that doesn't mean I have to like it.

I didn't learn so I could become taller.

Most people look at those high heels and think,

"Who would want to wear those death traps?"

Well, they can be used as death traps.

Just replace the heels with knives.

And then you can take off your shoe to stab someone.

But you need to remember to walk on the balls of your feet.

Or the knives will get dull from pressing into the grown.

That is, if they didn't already get stuck in it.

I didn't really mind fancy clothes, but they were unnecessary.

Plus, sneakers are easier to run in.

To make quick get-aways.

Not that I've gotten close enough to getting caught to having had to run away.

Until Edward caught me.

And there was nowhere to run that time.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by the pix pushing a shoe on my feet.

Most of what I told her was ignored.

But I made some small victories.

I was not forced to buy lingerie.

I was allowed to buy sneakers.

And the heels she chose were only an inch tall.

But I had a feeling that as soon as she saw that I could walk in them, the heels would get bigger.

She chose a couple dresses for me, but I wasn't really paying attention.

It's not like she was going to listen to my opinion.

She I just gritted my teeth and got it over with.

She got me make-up too.

Luckily, that was something I was well acquainted with, so I was allowed to pick out my own.

I tried to go light, but bought some heavy make-up to make her happy, too.

Once she had almost doubled my wardrobe, she let me go home.

Shopping had taken all day.

This must be the way the girl got exercise, walking around the mall.

But as I got ready for bed, I told her my plan for the next day.

I knew she wouldn't like it, and she did not disappoint.

But it was my turn, so she sulkily agreed.

I chose the gym.

She probably didn't want to lift weight, afraid that her arms would get thick.

I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Although I was exhausted, I smiled.

Tomorrow, I would show her how I exercised.

But there was one problem.

One I didn't expect.

I got the news just as I was getting into bed.

Edward was coming with us.

**Chapter 19: The Gym**


	19. Chapter 19

19. The Gym

I woke up that morning, slightly refreshed.

There's nothing like sleep to make you feel better about impending doom.

But there was a downside.

There's nothing to ruin your mood just like a bouncing pixie.

Would I ever get to sleep until a reasonable hour?

But then I remember that we were going to the gym.

And, just like that, I was happy.

I got dressed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

The pixie came downstairs in a ridiculous costume.

I deduced that she didn't plan on exercising.

Because I've never seen someone on the treadmill with 4 inch heels on.

But I've learnt never to underestimate this girl.

I saw her run a mile a minute when she saw a sign that said "Sale".

But she didn't seem to be the athletic type.

Once we got to the gym, Edward was there, waiting for us.

Oh joy.

He didn't look at me, and didn't even raise an eyebrow at Pix.

So I guess he was used to her ridiculous style.

It scared me that I was getting used to it too.

I didn't glance at Edward as I walked to the women's' mat.

I liked to start the day with some gymnastic moves.

To my extreme surprise, Edward followed me.

Was he gay or something?

Did he think he was a girl?

Or maybe he was going to watch me, to see what his partner was like.

He sat down next to the mat, so I went with the third option.

I decided to play it up a bit.

So I could make a good impression.

I was proud of my reputation, and I wanted to show off.

And you can't exactly do a cartwheel while being chased.

Well, actually, there was that one time...

I started in the corner, and ran out to the center.

First I did a back handspring.

Then I tumbled into a simple somersault.

I added a round off without a pause.

I bent my knees, and jumped far into the air, flipping backward in mid-air.

I landed with a Swedish fall.

I showed off a bit with other moves including;

Some aerials, walkovers, cartwheels, circles, pikes, splits, handstands, layouts, pikes, saltos, somi-and-a-half's, straddles and tucks.

I finally ended with a sticking.

I think I might have over done it a little bit.

But I wasn't even panting.

All that was as natural as breathing.

But both Pix and Edward had their mouths open, gaping.

Oops.

Oh well.

How long was I tumbling for?

Awhile at least.

It was so fun; I did it until I was out of moves that were natural to me.

The others I would need to practice for.

I hadn't had time for that in awhile.

Good thing I'm still in shape.

I walked over to the vault.

No one was there.

Good.

No line.

I did some stuff on that a couple times, until I had finished all of my moves on that too.

I didn't feel like doing the uneven bars or the balance beam, so I moved onto the boxing mat.

I beat everyone there so easily.

It was kinda boring.

I spent a little time on the treadmill, but I prefer to walk the old-fashioned way.

I suddenly noticed the pool.

Perfect.

A great way to end the day.

Because by now, it was almost closing time.

I got into my bathing suit and jumped right in.

Good thing I remembered to bring it.

I did some laps, and a couple jumps off the diving board.

Some other people were there, but they moved out of the way.

Smart of them.

I headed to the showers.

It was time to go home.

I walked into the main room just as someone announced that we had to leave now.

Perfect timing.

Pix was still there.

Edward had seemed to have gotten some exercise done, but the Pix obviously hadn't.

Today was fun.

It was especially fun to see their, still shocked, faces.

I guess my muscles didn't show that much.

I surprised them a little too much.

Good thing there wasn't a track.

I don't think they could have handled that very well.

They'd probably be even more surprised than they were today.

I laughed quietly at the thought.

Edward looked at me, questionably, but I shook my head.

He wouldn't get the joke.

Most people weren't appreciatively of joke that were at their own expense.

Oh well.

He'd have to see it for himself.

"We'll have to go to the track tomorrow."

I smiled widely at the thought.

Tomorrow would be even more fun than today had been.

At least, I thought it would.

**Chapter 20: Change of plans**


	20. Chapter 20

20. Change of plans

The next morning, I was rudely woken up.

I opened my eyes, expecting Pix.

Except it wasn't.

There was Edward, fully dressed, shaking me awake.

Naturally, the first thing I did was yell,

"What in the world do you think you are doing?"

I wanted to swear at him, but it was to early to think of some good ones.

I'm not exactly a morning person.

Edward didn't answer.

He certainly didn't act like Edward.

Was it possible that Edward had an evil twin, who liked waking people up, effectively depriving them of sleep?

Didn't seem likely.

Edward didn't explain.

As soon as he saw that I was awake, he left the room, leaving me alone with Pix, who had just walked in.

She filed me in with the information.

There was a case.

Finally.

And, apparently, it was urgent.

Something had been stolen.

Pix was very upset about it, so it took me awhile to make sense of what she said.

But I understood before I had gotten dressed.

It wasn't really important _what_ had been stolen, it was just a document of some sort.

But the real problem was where it had been stolen from.

From right underneath the main FBI building.

And we had to get the honor back.

This story could not get out.

Then I began to think about who would do this kind of thing.

Then it came to me.

_I_ was the kind of person who would do this.

It reminded me of my steal of the Hope Diamond.

It wasn't for financial gain.

It wasn't about how nice you would look with it.

It was for the risk.

Why else would you steal something so valuable, yet still so worthless?

It's not like I can wear the Hope around my neck.

It has to stay in a vault, hidden.

They had done it for the risk.

The rush.

If it were me, that wouldn't be the only thing I would be looking for.

I'd enjoy watching them.

Watching them fluster, trying to catch me, while keeping it silent that anything had gone wrong.

_That_ was what they were after.

Not the prize, but the after effect.

I had wanted the same thing.

I had learnt to enjoy others' discomforts.

That made things easier.

This person wasn't after the value.

They wanted to watch us struggle.

They wanted everyone to think that the FBI was worthless.

Which would make things a lot easier for the world of crime.

And unless we catch them, it might just happen.

But I refuse to let it.

No way am I getting put in prison.

'Cause with my luck, that would be what would happen to me if the FBI shut down.

Sucks for me, right?

While I was brilliantly thinking this up, I was getting changed into what ever it was that Pix wanted to stuff me into.

I had learned not to disagree with her when it came to clothes.

But when I caught a glance of myself in the mirror, I just had to protest.

"Pix, how the hell am I supposed to fight crime in high heels and a mini skirt?"

**Chapter 20: Fighting crime (miniskirt style)!**


	21. Chapter 21

21. Fighting crime (miniskirt style)!

Once I was 'presentable' (aka, my face was covered in makeup) we went over to the office building.

We took my car, much to Pix's complaint.

She didn't like it when I drove.

I mean, I have I nice car, but Pix is just kind of a control freak.

She wanted to drive.

When we got there Edward was waiting outside, tapping his foot impatiently.

I'm surprised that Pix didn't tell him off for scuffing his shoes.

Perhaps she recognized Edward's 'don't mess with me, or I'll try to kill you' glare.

Someone was in a bad mood.

Without a word, he led us upstairs to his office.

There was a woman standing just inside the doorway.

She had natural long, wavy blond hair and violet eyes.

Naturally, I lost any self-confidence in my looks that I had as soon as I glanced at her.

She was just that kind of person.

Pix squealed and bounce over to the woman.

I guess they knew each other pretty well.

Or Pix just liked to hug people.

But I'm guessing they were friends.

They had the same style in shoes.

Death-trap heels.

I learned from introductions that her name was Rosalie and she worked undercover.

At first I couldn't believe that someone like her was an undercover criminal.

I couldn't imagine her as one.

But then it became clear as the conversation progressed.

She was undercover _eye candy_.

Her job was to stay with whichever criminal she worked for and make him look good.

That made more sense.

She didn't seem to be the type to be a real criminal.

Wait, I thought to myself.

Why are you calling _them_ criminals?

Didn't you used to be one too?

Has my life really changed that much that I am thinking of myself on this side now?

Wow, that was weird.

And much unexpected.

As I was arguing with myself, Edward explained what we had to do.

We had been assigned this crime.

The crime appeared to be very sloppy.

At a first glance.

But we all knew it was not as it seemed.

The scene had been left with some evidence.

It was supposed to try to confuse the agents.

How could a crime so perfectly done have evidence left over?

More reason for the crime to be held as a secret.

This could _not_ get out.

Or the FBI was doomed.

And I would go to jail.

A thought I still shivered at.

We knew that following the evidence would not lead us to the criminal, but the person who was framed could give us an idea to who did this.

The evidence was so clear that it was obvious that this was a set-up.

A really bad set-up.

But it was the only lead, so we went with it.

The fingerprints on the chunk of metal found were enough to lead us to a man.

Pix and I went personally to the man's house to interrogate him.

Edward was coming later, to intimidate the man if we couldn't get the info out of him.

Apparently, he had better things to do.

Like paperwork.

Sucks for him.

I really didn't expect what was to happen next.

Years of prep couldn't help me with what came next.

We rang the bell and a man came slowly to the door.

I gasped as soon as I saw him.

"_Jake_?"

**Chapter 21: Sure didn't see that one coming**


	22. Chapter 22

22. Sure didn't see that one coming

I blushed as soon as his name came out of my mouth.

Talk about a blown cover.

And, being the idiot that he is, Jake exclaimed,

"Bells? Is that you?"

I hoped that Pix wouldn't make the connection between 'Bells' and 'Bella Swan', but being the annoying pixie that she is, she had a knowing glint in her eyes.

Dammit.

"Bells? As in _Bella Swan_?"

She asked.

and before I could shut his mouth, Jake answered,

"Yeah, 'course. How do you know Bells?"

And then Pix swelled up indignantly, unbelieving that someone had forgotten her.

Yeah, that's right.

Jake had gone to high school with us.

Awkward much?

Thank goodness Edward wasn't here.

I should probably explain about Jake.

You see, Jake wasn't around when I lost my friends.

He had already left our high by then.

he left at the end of my sophomore year.

He was the only person who I knew would stand up for me.

But then he transferred and we lost touch.

And now he was here, with Pix getting into a fus about how he didn't remember her.

Then the whole story came out.

Needless to say, Jake wanted to kill Edward and Pix was insisting that Edward had really liked me.

Yeah, right.

That was a lie if I had ever heard one.

Pix soon picked up the hint that I wasn't buying her bullshit, so she tried a different tactic.

She wanted to tell Edward who I really was.

The conversation went something like this:

"Hell no Pix!"

"Hell yes _Belly_!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Belly, Belly, Belly!"

"Shut up!"

"Hell no, it's your name, Belly!"

"No, Pix it isn't!"

It went on like thaat for awhile, with the acational threat to Edward, by Jake.

Once the conversation (yelling match) ended, I noticed Jake.

I mean, _really_ noticed Jake.

He looked good.

_Really_ good.

"Have you been working out, Jake? You look taller, too."

"Coming on to me, Bells?"

He teased.

It was a long standing joke between us.

When Jake was little, he was convinced that he would sweep me off my feet with his good looks, and marry me.

He kept asking me out since kindergarden, when dating really meant going to someone's house and watching TV.

I refused, and refused, and refused.

I never said yes.

Eventually it became a joke between us, that he would ask me out when I was least expecting it.

So, I had an idea of what was to happen next.

And sure enough,

"Hey Bells, wanna go out with me?"

I decided to surprise him.

"Yeah, sure Jake."

His eyes went wide, and a huge smile broke out on his face.

He did a little victiory dance, right in front of me and Pix.

She looked confused, so I told her our history.

She started out looking confused, then her expression slowly turned gleeful as she realized that she would get to dress me up for my date with Jake.

Uh-oh.

We asked Jake a couple of questions, and wrote down the names of his friends, and people who he interacted with regually.

As a formality, we would need to send Edward to Jake for his chance to question Jake.

But I trusted Jake.

I begged them not to tell Edward, saying I wasn't ready.

Jake agreed, and Pix eventually did too, but warned she me that I needed to tell him soon, before he figured it out himself.

Jake and I talked about when to go out, and we agreed that he would pick me up tommorow night.

I walked back to the car, in a daze.

How could my life have changed so drasticaly, in just one day?

Now two people knew my cover, and I could only trust one to keep my secret.

I felt kind of giddy at the thought of a date with Jake.

It had been so long since the last time I went out.

But then i let out a groan.

Pix would probably try to force me into a tiny dress with heels.

Maybe the date wouldn't go as well as I planed it would.

How right I was.

**Chapter 23: It's a date.**


	23. Chapter 23

23. It's a date.

Well, of course, Pix wanted to dress me.

No surprise there.

So, the first thing we did was go shopping.

Which I don't understand at all.

She already got me like, 20 something dresses, why the hell do I need another one for?

But apparently, I needed another one, according to Pix because this wasn't was she was expecting.

What was she expecting?

That I would were tiny dresses to shop for more?

Ridiculous.

She dragged tons off of the racks, muttering that she didn't have enough time to order one herself.

I rolled my eyes.

Luckily, she didn't notice.

She shoved me into the dressing room with so many dresses that they took up more room that I did.

I would put one on, and then before I even got to see it in the mirror, she would send me back in.

Finally, after almost all the dresses were gone, she smiled so widely that I swore that it extended beyond her face.

She squealed, pulling me to the mirror.

I looked, hesitantly.

And, I must admit, she was good.

The dress was perfect, a single strap, cocktail length with inverted pleats in a beautiful aquamarine color.

"It's perfect!"

I squealed.

"Of course it is. I picked it out."

Pix said, rolling her eyes.

I had hoped that it was over then, but my torture continued for the next couple hours.

We bought shoes, make-up, jewelry and underclothes.

All of them matched the dress.

The next couple of days, Edward was confused by my attitude.

We were just filling out paperwork, but I was glowing like a light bulb.

I felt great, knowing that soon, I could catch up with Jake.

He tried asking me and Pix what was up, but we didn't spill.

Luckily, Pix had remembered her promise, and didn't call me Bella.

We were trying to figure out who had framed Jake, but with no success.

Jake was my best friend.

He was the only one I had told about my past.

And, like a true friend, he didn't tell.

By the time I had told him, I was already free.

We (Edward and the FBI) we sure that the thief would reveal the document at any moment.

But the crime remained silent.

Whoever the thief was, they had not done anything with the stolen papers.

We could not figure out what they had taken, the amount of stuff was too large.

Not that we weren't trying.

The days at work became long and uneventful.

I couldn't wait for my date.

Finally, it was time.

I was waiting for Jake to come.

Pix had already left.

She had come to fix my make-up, but didn't stay long.

I heard a knock on the door.

I walked slowly to it.

I opened it, and Jake was smiling at me, almost having to bend down for me to see his face.

"Let's go, Bells."

"Kay Jake."

And off we went.

**Chapter 24: La Bella Italia**


	24. Chapter 24

24. La Bella Italia

Jake took me to a really cute restaurant called La Bella Italia.

Ironic.

"Hey look, it matches!"

I laughed.

"I thought you might like it."

Jake said, smiling.

"Wait, you still like Italian, right?"

He asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Yeah, still love it."

I said happily.

It really was my favorite kind of food.

And the restaurant sounded promising.

We walked in, hand in hand.

It was natural with him.

It felt right.

I missed him, so much more than I had realized.

It felt good to have someone there that I didn't need to put an act on for.

He was the only one, ever since I had met him.

It took me awhile to trust him.

But I finally did.

And I had never regretted it.

I never had to pretend for Jake.

He was my best friend.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the waitress.

She stared openly at Jake.

The only time she looked at me I saw a look of hatred and jealously.

I mentally thanked Pix for the dress.

It really was wonderful.

I teased Jake about him getting a fan club of his own.

And he just laughed.

I doubted he even noticed the stares.

Jake was just that kind of guy.

She brought us to a booth near the back of the restaurant.

We both ordered spaghetti.

I guess we still had the same taste in food.

I love spaghetti.

While waiting for our food, we caught up.

"So Jake, what have you been doing lately?"

"I'm working as a mechanic at the moment; I keep changing jobs, trying to find the one that's right for me."

He replied.

Oh great.

Now he was going to ask me what I've been doing.

And, soon, it came up.

"Hey, Bells, what have you been up to?"

"Well... I'm... Kind of..."

I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, right, you're working for the FBI."

He suddenly remembered.

"Um, yes... I am..."

I mumbled.

"I can tell there's more to the story."

"Well... Um... Yeah, I guess there is..."

"Come on Bells, spill."

He said, with an amused grin on his face.

When I didn't answer, he teased,

"Come on Bells, it can't be that bad."

Playfully.

He had no idea.

Luckily, or unluckily, I didn't have to answer that.

There was a crash at a table near us, and we both stood up to see what had happened.

And we saw the weirdest thing.

There was Edward, lip-locked with some blond with a skimpy pink dress.

They had knocked over the table.

"Bells, isn't that Edward Cullen?"

Jake asked me quietly.

But not too quietly it would appear.

There was a sound like a plunger, and Edward pulled away from the blond.

He stared right into my eyes, and I knew it.

He had no knowledge of my identity before, but now it was obvious he recognized me from high school.

I felt a strong urge to run far, far away.

And so I did.

Good thing I can run in heels.

**Chapter 25: Well, I really screwed that up**


	25. Chapter 25

25. Well, I really screwed that up

I knew it wasn't Jake's fault.

I ran out of the restaurant as quickly as I could.

Which was really, really quickly.

I ran down a couple of streets, and then I slowed down.

I needed to think logically.

Jake.

He was the priority at the moment.

He needed to know that it wasn't his fault.

He would probably blame it all on himself.

I took out my phone and texted him.

_**Hey Jake. I'm sorry I ran out. Wasn't running from you. It wasn't your fault.**_

The answer came quickly.

_**Hey Bells. It's OK. Thx, but it was my fault.**_

I had a sudden thought and texted Jake again.

_**Meet me at yours. I wanna talk to you. B there soon. C U soon.**_

Jake texted me again.

_**OK, Bells. C U soon.**_

We weren't far from his house so I walked slowly, trying to stop the tears that cascaded down my face.

By the time I got to Jake's house I had dried my tears, and wiped the make-up off my face.

I sat down on the steps in front of his house and less than a minute later, Jake's car came down the driveway.

I decided to tell him everything.

He deserved the truth.

As he came towards me, I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Come on inside Jake, I have tons of stuff to tell you."

He opened the door, and led me to the living room couch.

Before I sat down, I asked him a question.

"Jake, do you have any clothes I can borrow? This dress is kind of uncomfortable."

"Sure hon. My room's the first one on the right."

I went upstairs slowly, dragging my feet.

In Jake's room I picked out some of his smallest clothes.

They were way too big, but they must have been from some years ago, because they actually stayed on.

I found the bathroom, and washed my face.

I looked awful.

The make-up had run over my face, and the tear tracks were obvious.

By the time I got back downstairs, Jake was changed.

Wow, he was fast.

He must have changed while I was in the bathroom.

I sat down on the couch with him.

I needed his warmth.

I needed him.

I needed his friendship.

"Jake"

I sighed.

"I have to tell you something."

And he listened.

I told him everything.

About my crush on Edward.

My admitting it.

The shunning.

What I had become.

What I had stolen.

How I had been caught.

Why I wasn't in jail.

The partnership.

Pix.

And finally, what I had noticed that night.

When I was finished, Jake just hugged me.

He didn't say anything for awhile.

He must have known that I was going to say something.

He didn't make judgments.

"Oh Jake, what am I going to do?"

I asked in desperation.

We went through the options.

I couldn't stay working with Edward.

But I couldn't just run away.

I had to continue working for the FBI.

Eventually, we came to an answer.

I would just have to ask for a different partner.

It was the only way.

I also had to do something about Pix staying at my house, but I didn't feel like dealing with that now.

I just relaxed in his arms, taking comfort in his warm, strong embrace.

He was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

I couldn't go back to my house tonight.

Pix would be there.

So I asked Jake.

"Jake, can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure Bells."

He answered.

He understood why I didn't want to go to my own home.

He carried me upstairs to his bedroom.

He must have understood that I didn't want to be alone tonight.

He tucked me under the covers, and lay down beside me.

I was asleep before I could say 'goodnight'.

**Chapter 26: What now?**


	26. Chapter 26

26. What now?

I woke up with Jake smiling down at me.

That was I nice way to wake up.

So much nicer that the usual.

He was standing over the bed, holding out a plate with what smelled like edible food.

Wow.

"Hey Jake, this is good,"

I said around a mouthful.

"When did you become such a good cook?"

I asked.

I honestly wanted to know the answer.

When he and I were younger, the extent of his cooking abilities was cereal.

When did he learn to cook eggs?

"Since I looked up directions on how to make an omelet..."

Jake answered sheepishly.

I laughed.

Jake always knew how to cheer me up.

After I was done eating, I got up, and waited for Jake.

He was getting ready in the bathroom.

And suddenly, I had an idea.

A good one.

Even if I do say so myself.

Which I do.

I called my home phone with my cell.

There was no answer.

Perfect.

"Hey, Jake, can you drive me over to my house?"

I asked.

'Sure Bells."

He replied easily.

I sat down in Jake's car, and watched as he came out of the house, locking the door on the way out.

I told him my plan.

I think he liked it.

I would go home, change, and leave quickly.

I would then go to the FBI building, and ask for a switch.

Perfect.

Then we reached my house.

I would take my own car to the FBI building, so I said good-bye to Jake as I got out of his car.

I promised to call him soon, and waved as he drove away.

I went in quickly.

I was trying to do everything in as little time as possible, so I wouldn't run into Pix.

That's why I had called, to make sure she wasn't there.

But I didn't know when she would get back.

I grabbed whatever came out of the closet first, and locked the door behind me.

My car started up quickly, and I drove fast.

By the time I had gotten to the boss's office, I had composed myself.

"Yes, Alice?"

He asked, surprised.

"I'm requesting a change. I would like a different partner."

"Why?"

"I am no longer able to work properly with agent Cullen."

I tried to explain without spilling out my life story.

Eventually, he agreed that I could change.

But he warned me that I could not pick my new partner.

I told him plainly that anyone would be better than agent Cullen.

Because it was true.

I would leave, get some food or something, and I was to meet my new partner in the afternoon.

Naturally, I went to Jake.

We had lunch at some cafe.

I hardly noticed what it was.

I had more on my mind.

I told Jake about the success.

He was happy for me.

Neither one of us could figure out the Pix problem.

So I just let that drop.

I would just need to figure that out on my own time.

We planed another date, since the first one had turned out so badly.

And I really wanted to see Jake again.

Too soon, the hour ended, and I had to get back to work.

I walked up the stairs to my new partner's office, wondering what the person would be like.

Would I like working with them?

Probably not.

I braced myself before the door.

And then I opened it, walking in slowly.

A blond head turned around.

Blue eyes looked into mine.

A male voice said my name.

My brain refused to understand the information that was given to it.

This was my new partner.

Jasper.

Ah hell.

**Chapter 27: Person #4 on my 'you ruined my life' list**


	27. Chapter 27

27. Person #4 on my 'you ruined my life' list

"Jasper?"

I asked.

I would work with _Jasper_?

I just felt kind of numb, like all this was happening to someone else.

He looked at me warily, like he expected me to explode.

"Jasper, Why?"

I asked, getting straight to the point.

Because I knew by now that it wasn't just a coincidence that Edward was there that night.

He knew that I would be there.

And the only way that he would have known that would be if someone told him.

Jasper had ratted me out.

I just stood there as he explained.

And when he was done;

"JASPER, YOU RATTED ME OUT FOR A GIRL?"

But, as I was thinking that it could not get worse, it did.

The girl was Pix.

After I was done yelling at Jasper, all the fight flew out of me.

I became numb again.

After, this had been the third time someone had ruined my life.

Was I getting used to the fact that I would never be happy?

It would seem so.

This was my life now.

I would just have to deal with it.

My life had been once again been messed up.

But this time I couldn't run away.

I tried to think back to high school.

I tried to remember feeling I had.

I had just blocked out everything.

The world had no meaning to me.

I hadn't cared what would happen to me.

I had survived so much, surely more would be of no consequence?

My own feeling surprised me.

I had very little anger in me directed at Jasper.

His actions were insignificant compared to the others.

I just stopped in my yelling.

And then I stared at him with a blank look, waiting for him to say something.

I had nothing more to say.

"So, um, should we start on the case now?"

he asked me.

I nodded woodenly.

And, on that note, we began.

I would no longer be working on the case with Jake, because I would not be working with Edward.

It was a relief.

I had never felt comfortable with Edward, even when he did not know who I was.

And now I would not have to work with him.

I was glad, in some dark and twisted way.

I was working on some small burglary with Jasper.

They didn't have very much information on it.

So I went home early.

Pix was there.

She started to talk, but I ignored her.

I tuned her out.

It would seem that I would have to do this until she got the hint that I wasn't going to talk to her.

Before I got into bed that night, I texted Jake.

_**Hey Jake.**_

The answer came quickly.

_**Hi Bells. How did it go?**_

_**Not bad. Not good, but...**_

I hid the worst of it.

No need to spread the pain around.

We arranged to meet again over the weekend.

I would tell him the horrors of my day then.

As I was brushing my teeth, I looked in the mirror.

My face still had the blank, slightly bored look.

My eyes looked dead.

'This is my life now' I repeated to my reflection.

I only wish that I could accept the fact.

I sighed, and went to bed.

The weekend could not come soon enough.

**Chapter 28: Jake's surprise**

Try and guess Jake's surprise. PM me the answer. If you get it right before I post the next chapter, I'll give you a sneak preview of a chapter to come.


	28. Chapter 28

28. Jake's surprise

I managed to avoid Edward all week.

It wasn't easy.

But I knew I would eventually have to face him.

It was only a matter of time.

But I would try to delay it as long as possible.

Jasper told me that Edward had been looking for me.

I can't imagine why.

The days dragged on.

Jasper and I worked on many cases.

They were all pretty easy.

I eavesdropped and found out that Jake's case had no new leads.

That worried me.

Who did it?

It worried me.

What if they decided that Jake did it.

I was kind of relieved that I was no longer working on it.

Even though if I was working on that case I would see more of Jake.  
And it meant I wasn't working with Edward.

And that was the best part.

I was so happy to be free of having to pretend I didn't know him.

Now I could just pretend he didn't exist.

i hadn't seen him since the restaurant.

And I was quite happy with that.

It seemed like years before the weekend.

but, finally, it arrived.

I had planned to meet Jake in the park.

It was cold, so I wore a jacket.

I got there before him.

It was only a minute later that I saw him.

"Hey Jake!"

I called out to him.

"Hi Bells!"

He responded.

It felt good talking to someone.

We talked about nothing in particular at first.

Then he asked the question I had never gotten to answer.

"What were you saying back there in the restaurant?"

I sighed.

I knew it was coming.

"Let's go back your car, Jake, it's cold out here."

I was trying to avoid the question, stalling.

What should I tell him?

I decided to tell him the truth.

When I was finished with my story, he just sat there.

I couldn't read his expression.

"Jake?"

I asked.

"Are you angry at me?"

He seemed surprised at the question.

"Why would I be angry at you Bella? You did what you had to."

He responded.

I relaxed.

He wasn't judging me.

I still had my best friend.

But the words that came out his mouth next surprised me.

"Well, Bells, I have something to confess to you."

'What is it Jake?"

I asked.

He made me promise that I wouldn't tell, and then he told me.

"Bells, I did steal the document from the FBI."

I was speechless, so he continued.

"I framed myself so it would look like someone else had done it."

He pulled something out from under his jacket.

He handed it to me.

It was a manila envelope.

It was the document.

He told me to hide it in my jacket.

I tried to ask him why, but he interrupted me.

"Just take, OK? You'll understand then."  
"OK."

We said good-bye, and, with that, I got out of his car and walked to mine.

In the safety of my car, I slid the document out of the envelope.

At first, i didn't understand.

Then it became clear to me.

I gasped.

This was the document I was trying to steal the night I got caught.

**Chapter 29: To do or not to do?**


	29. Chapter 29

29. To do or not to do?

As I drove home, I was faced with a horrible decision.

One I couldn't even begin to decipher.

Because it was personal.

But first, I should probably explain about the document.

Everything revolved around the document.

You see, I had tried to tell people about my parents.

And failed.

They didn't understand.

And when the local cops would not listen, I tried to go bigger.

In vain hope.

As a kid, I never got presents from my parents.

Obviously.

So, when my friends asked me what I wanted, I had always asked for money.

I needed to save it.

I needed it.

It took years.

When I had enough, I tried to get the FBI involved.

I sent out all of my money.

As I was a little kid, they did not take me seriously, but sent an agent out to humor me.

And for the money.

That's when the trouble started.

I could not predict the consequences.

At first, he really tried.

The man noticed that the bruises were hardly from clumsiness.

I didn't fall that much.

He began to investigate.

He figured it out.

It wasn't that hard.

He confronted my parents about it.

But my parents dealt with it without skipping a beat.

They bribed the man.

I could not believe that someone so professional could be bought out over something so serious.

But he left, with my parent's money.

We never saw him again.

That night was the worst.

They were so angry.

They hated it when I tried to tell, even though no one believed me.

They hated me.

That night they were furious.

Someone had believed me.

And they had bought him off.

They blamed me for the money loss.

That night I almost died.

They wanted to kill me.

They almost did.

But they couldn't so soon after someone had noticed me.

It would be too hard to get away with it.

But how had Jake know about it?

I must have told him about it.

Yes, I think I remember that.

But what can I do?

If I turn it in, Jake will go to jail.

But if I don't my parents will go unpunished.

What should I do?

I went home, depressed at the decision ahead of me.

I walked in, hardly noticing anything.

I hid the document in my bed.

About ten minuets later, someone came into my bedroom.

Pix.

"Hi Bella!"

She squealed.

I was too tired to deal with her.

'Hello."

I couldn't just ignore her.

Maybe if I was polite, she would leave.

"What's up?"

I gave no answer.

"Hey, wanna to a club tonight?"

I just stared at her.  
"Come on!"

"Fine."

I needed a night out.

Maybe it would do me some good.

What could go wrong?

Only everything.

**Chapter 30: Under the influence of alcohol**


	30. Chapter 30

30. Under the influence of alcohol

I dressed myself, ignoring the pleads from Pix.

"Please, please, pretty please please please!"

"NO!"

But, she admitted herself that I could dress myself pretty well.

Ha!

Take that, Pix!

I put on a sailor colored long strapless dress.

It had always been one of my favorites.

Pix was wearing some pink monstrosity.

Ugh.

Pix drove to some club I had never heard of before.

I had wanted to drive, but, as she had pointed out, I didn't know where the club was.

She said it was one of the best.

I would see if it was.

We ignored the line, and went straight to the guard.

He let us in after looking at us.  
After looking at me.

After looking at my chest.

Pervert.

Gross.

Well, the place was big.

I couldn't see the other end.

the music was blaring.

For clubs, it wasn't bad.

But not my favorite.

I went to the bar first.

Pix hopped over to the dance floor.

She started doing random strange dance moves.

The crowd parted for her.

That's one way to get to the dance floor.

I didn't see her again that night.

I made my way over to the bar.

I needed alcohol.

I ordered something strong.

I hadn't planned getting flat out drunk, but hey, these things happen.

So I was much more than tipsy when someone sat down next to me.

A bronze-haired, green eyed someone.

Edward Cullen.

"Oh, hello Bella!"

He said.

Like he had not noticed me before.

We started talking, and soon I wasn't sure if I was saying anything that made sense.

But I heard what he said.

"Bella, come with me."

We left the bar.

Soon I was in his car.

"Where are we?"

I slurred.

"This is my home."

He told me.

He brought me up to his bedroom.

He set me on the bed.

"N-no."

I tried to tell him.

I didn't want this.

"Don't worry Bella. You're not like the others."

Huh?

"Don't be afraid. We belong together, Bella."

He sat down on the bed next to me.

"Forever."

He whispered in my ear.

**Chapter 31: To bring the house down**


	31. Chapter 31

31. To bring the house down

I woke with a terrible headache.

I stretched.

My back was stiff.

Suddenly, I froze.

Something was wrong.

Where the hell was I?

I must of spoken out loud, because a voice answered me.

"Well sweetheart, you're in my bed."

Huh?

Who said that?

As soon as I looked into his face, I remembered what had happened last night.

Every word.

Suddenly, the world became a lot brighter.

I grinned at him.

He had told me he loved me.

He loved me.

"Well, what put that smile on your face?"

He sounded amused.

"You said you loved me."

I replied, still smiling.

Then I heard a word that brought my whole world crashing down.

"So?"

The smile dropped from my face.

What did he mean, 'So'?

"Well, what's wrong now?"

He teased.

"W-what do you mean, 'So'?"

"It means 'So what'."

"You mean, you didn't mean it?"

I asked, horrified.

"Well, duh."

He said, rolling his eyes.

My brain shut down.

I knew that I couldn't deal with this kind of pain.

I fought any kind of emotion.

I was a robot.

"Oh."

Was my brilliant response.

"Hey, no hard feeling, right?"

"Right."

I responded in a monotone.

"You better get dressed. You don't want to stay in my bed all day, do you?"

"Of course not."

What could I do?

I got up.

I put on my clothes.

I grabbed my shoes.

And I picked up my cell.

I walked over to the door, and waited for him.

I did need a ride after all.

"Can you drop me off at my house?"

I asked when he was finally ready.

"Sure."

He replied easily.

The car ride was awkward.

I didn't try to talk to him, and he took the hint.

When I got home, I immediately noticed that Alice wasn't there.

I didn't know why, and I really don't care.

I have enough problems without wondering where she was.

I turned on my phone.

I had one new voicemail.

I listened to it.

_"Hey Bells, this is Jake. Now, I know this is kinda sudden, but I really don't have any other choice. I'm moving. My dad is sick, and he needs me. I cleared it with the FBI, and they OK ed it. I'm sorry I have to do this too you, but it really is necessary. I still wanna help you though. Obviously you know my cell number, but here's my new number _(random number)_. I'll call you as soon as I can. I'll try to visit. Oh, by the way, I think that you could transfer. I know you don't like living there, and you might be able to move somewhere else, and work there. Just suggesting. Love you, Jake."_

What.

The.

Hell.

Jake was gone?

_-Section Break-_

I was currently laying on the bathroom floor, pressing my cheek to the cold tile.

"Ugh..."

I moaned.

I had been throwing up all day.

While I tried to forget the bile taste in my mouth, I thought about a calming subject.

Jake.

He and I had talked.

I hadn't tried to transfer, but I was seriously considering it.

Things had gone from bad to worse.

Alice hadn't found out about that night, but I still held her responsible.

She got the hint after a solid week of not being talked to.

I had avoided talking to Edward, and he to me.

Jasper remained a professional air, but he occasionally inserted a questing that Alice had put him up to ask.

Surprisingly, I had made a friend here.

The last person I would have expected.

Rose.

I had told her of me and Edward.

She understood, and tried to sympathize.

She wanted to kill Edward when I told her, but I convinced her not to.

I didn't want to bring more attention to myself.

I didn't exactly like the reputation I had, but it could be worse.

Hello.

I'm Bella Swan.

I was abused as a child.

My best friend is Jacob Black.

I work with my worst enemy.

I used to be a Crim.

Now, I'm trying to fit in with Feds.

I secretly hate and love Edward Cullen.

I live with his sister.

Oh, and by the way...

I'm pregnant.

**Chapter 32: Mistakes to last a lifetime**


	32. Chapter 32

32. Mistakes to last a lifetime

I didn't know what I was going to do.

What could I do?

Pregnant.

Me.

Pregnant.

Edward's baby.

Some days I just feel like shouting to the world, "Edward freaking Cullen is a total ass!"

Because he really is.

Of course, I don't.

That would totally blow my cover.

What was left of it.

What little secrets I had.

What parts of my life were still mine.

What I still had.

So very few.

I haven't told anyone.

I just couldn't.

Well, almost everyone.

The only person I had told was Rose.

Yeah, I know, right?

She was the only one who could understand.

Who could really understand.

I knew I could trust her.

She wouldn't tell.

But soon, I'll be showing.

I couldn't let people find out about this.

So, now, I've come to a conclusion.

I've decided.

I'm going to take Jake's offer.

It was time.

I try to talk to the boss.

He wasn't happy.

Why would he be?

But he let me go.

Thank goodness.

I didn't tell anyone I was going, except Rose.

It's not like anyone would care.

It's not like I had any friends (except Rose) here.

I packed my bags while Alice wasn't there.

I knew if she found out, everyone would know.

She'd tell Edward, and Jasper.

I wouldn't, couldn't, let that happen.

That's why they didn't know I was leaving until I was gone.

To most, I was like a shadow.

There, but of no interest after the surprise of knowing I was there.

I gave Rose my number, so we could stay in touch.

I didn't want to lose one of my only friends.

I decided to live with Jake.

Far away.

I didn't know what I was going to do.

All I knew was that I had to get out of here.

Now.

I was sitting at the airport alone.

Waiting for Jake.

He was going to pick me up.

As I waited, I thought.

Maybe it was better that I was gone.

I could have a chance at a new try at life.

Again.

Maybe it was for the best.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by Jake's words.

"Hey Bells!"

He smiled down at me.

I grinned.

"Jake, you grew again!"

**Chapter 33: Change over years**


	33. Chapter 33

33. Change over years

7 years.

A lot can happen in 7 years.

Jake met a girl named Nessa a couple years ago.

They're now married.

They have a kid now, Seth.

He's about 4 now.

I never thought it would be true, but I had Edward Cullen something to thank for.

My daughter, Lily.

Well, her real name is Elizabeth, but she somehow picked up the name.

She's one of the most wonderful things in my life.

She's about 6 now.

She's adorable.

With her father's bright green eyes and my curly brown hair, she's a real beauty.

My life was actually really great.

I'm really good at my job, and I've started to enjoy it.

Obviously, I had to give all the stuff I stole back, but I had a fair amount of money when I moved.

I'd like to say that I've made a nice life here for Lily.

She's happy here.

The only thing I cannot provide her with is a real father, but Jake willingly takes that role for her too.

Nessa's pretty great too.

Even Lily and Seth get along good together.

You wouldn't think with the age difference, but go figure.

I love my new life.

It's not perfect of course, but we make do.

And we make do pretty well.

At first I didn't want to be pregnant.

You know, with the shock, and the fact that I had to start a new life and everything.

But now I'm glad.

Lily is a blessing in my life.

And without her, I might not have moved here.

But, one day, Lily did something that broke my heart.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Mommy, do I have a daddy? All the other girls have a daddy..."

"Yes honey, you do have a daddy."

"Well, where is he?"

"... Well, he's just not here right now, Lily."

"When will he be back?"

"It's not that simple hon."

"Why?"

"... Well, daddy didn't love me, so I brought you to Uncle Jake, so he could be your daddy."

"Doesn't he love me, mommy?"

"Well, sweetie, he's never met you, but I'm sure he would love you if he met you."

"Okay mommy."

And then she went off to play with her friends.

I hadn't known what to say.

How do you explain to a child that Edward ruined my life, lied, pretended he loved me, got me pregnant, and then dumped me the next morning?

I just couldn't say those things to her.

She seemed happy with my explanation, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before she asked yet again.

And yet again I would have to soften the truth for her.

I turned away from the children, trying to hide the tears.

**The End**

How'd you like it? I'm putting up a sequel soon. Suggesting for the title? Don't worry, Edward comes back. It is a B/E story after all. Just be patient.

(very) short preview for sequal:

_"No. I don't believe you. I don't want you in my life again. I'm not going to get hurt again."_

_And with that, I walked out the door._

_I didn't look back._


	34. short preview for sequel

Short preview of sequel

"No. I don't believe you. I don't want you in my life again. I'm not going to get hurt again."

With that, I turned around.

I closed the door behind me.

I quickly walked away.

I didn't look back.


	35. Sequel is up!

OK!

My new story is up!

I put up a poll a little while ago to find what you guys want for the name of the sequel.

And so I've followed the majority vote, so the new title of the sequel is "Who I am"

I really hope you like it!


	36. New stories!

OK, so just adding something new right now...

I have another story that I'm trying out.

It is called 'My Sister's Secret'.

Don't worry; I'm still going to do 'Who I am',

But I'm just going to put up this fourth story.

I really hope you like it.

I'd really like it if you would give it a try!

I'm sure you would like it.

Ps- I'm still working on 'Death after Life', too.

I've put up a second poll, so you could tell me which story you like the best.

Also, could you tell me in a PM, or even reviews if you think any of my stories need some extra work.

Thanks a lot!


End file.
